20 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Budzik - Dużo ruchu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kacper - Wrotki, odc. 21 (Skates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 To Timmy! - Ciężarkówka Timmiego, odc. 34 (Timmy's Truck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Nietykalny Karolek, odc. 83 (Horrid Henry, Untouchable); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Łowcy smoków - Krople żołądkowe, odc. 21 (The Collywobbles Water); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 2/75 - Przeprowadzka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2048 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2049 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 27 (Kyle XY, ep. 27, Grounded); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:44 Przebojowa noc /31/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1692; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Mięsożercy- 5 (The life of mammals-Meat eaters); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Szczyrk, K95 ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Szczyrk, K95 ( I seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie Grand Prix - Szczyrk, K95 ( II seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wielki Taniec Noddy’ego, odc. 31 (Noddy And The Big Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Doskonałe popołudnie - txt - str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zaginiona - odc. 5/7 - Areszt - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Na własne oczy - Mury runą - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 6/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Opowieści weekendowe: Damski interes; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Joanna Szczepkowska, Marta Lipińska, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Zawadzka, Andrzej Pieczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Punkt widzenia - odc. 1/7; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Joanna Sienkiewicz, Jan Piechociński, Bogusław Linda, Iwona Biernacka, Piotr Dejmek, Maria Dłużewska, Adam Ferency, Jolanta Grusznic, Janusz Leśniewski, Wojciech Machnicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Dawno temu miałam raka (TRANSPARENT TIME); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2008); reż.:Gali Meiri; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Apetyt na życie - odc. 15/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 50; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 220 - Niespodziewany przyjaciel; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Familiada - odc. 1853; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Szczęśliwa 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:15 Szansa na Sukces - Brathanki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Brzydula Betty - odc. 39/41 (Ugly Betty ep. Betty' s Baby Bump); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 21 Średnia krajowa; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 - Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/65; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 6/10 - Intryga - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 85 (312) Głupi ma szczęście; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino na maksa - Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Brian Levant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 10/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 7/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 807); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Pitbull - odc. 11; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Pitbull odc.12; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Jak się rozstać; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/2 F: Paragwaj - Wenezuela ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:40 Piłka nożna - Copa America: 1/2 F: Paragwaj - Wenezuela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:52 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:48 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:10 Szerokie tory - Bajkał; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:36 Tahur; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Błaszczyk; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:49 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:07 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:18 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:09 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:24 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:16 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:09 Dzika Polska - Rękoskrzydli bracia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (56) - serial animowany 08.00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (7) - serial animowany 08.30 Pinky i Mózg (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (263) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (132) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (350) - serial komediowy 11.00 Wzór 4 (71) - serial kryminalny 12.00 Chirurdzy 4 (71) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur 15 (119) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (32) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (22) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (156) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (37) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (47, 272) - serial komediowy 20.40 Zwierzak - komedia, USA 2001 22.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 My baby (2) - serial komediowy 00.45 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (45) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 09.50 Dwóch i pół 5 (7, 8) - serial komediowy 10.50 Brzydula (111, 112) - serial komediowy 11.50 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara 2 (6) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.20 Pogoda na wakacje 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Enigma - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Holandia 2001 23.25 Za linią frontu - film wojenny, USA 1986 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 61, Meksyk 2006 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 228, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 34, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 17, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 31, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 45 16:00 Na południe - odc. 18, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 32, Meksyk 2009 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 4, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 37, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 35, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 213 21:00 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller, USA 2001 23:05 Młody mistrz - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1980 1:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:00 Galileo - odc. 213 2:45 Zamiana żon - Witkowscy/Lisowie - odc. 15, Polska 2007 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:05 Misja Martyna - Misja Martyna na finiszu - spotkania 2004 5:35 Misja Martyna - extra - program rozrywkowy 6:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 984, Polska 2008 6:40 Na Wspólnej - odc. 985, Polska 2008 7:10 W roli głównej - Wojciech Fibak 7:45 W roli głównej - Tomasz Raczek 8:20 Zaklinaczka duchów - odc. 13, USA 2005 9:20 Kobra - oddział specjalny - Zawał serca- odc. 2, Niemcy 2008 10:20 Bez śladu - odc. 13, USA 2002 11:20 Mango - telezakupy 12:55 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 13:25 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 13:55 B jak Brzydula - odc. 126, Niemcy 2005 14:25 B jak Brzydula - odc. 127, Niemcy 2005 14:55 W roli głównej - Ewa Kasprzyk 15:30 W roli głównej - Katarzyna Cichopek 16:00 Zaklinaczka duchów - odc. 14, USA 2005 17:00 Ostry dyżur 8 - odc. 1, USA 2001 18:00 Bez śladu - odc. 14, USA 2002 19:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 3, serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2008 20:00 Środa na miarę Oscara - Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie - film fantasy, USA 2006 22:15 Bez śladu 5 - odc. 7, USA 2006-2007 23:10 Synowie mafii - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 1:05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy, Polska 3:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 22/33 - Dentysta mimo woli (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 2/5* Obcy; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 32 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wspólny czas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (30) gość: Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 401 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 9/32 - Debiut; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 218* Czuwanie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 25* - Plan awaryjny; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety"; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Opole 2009 na bis /15/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Gniewko syn rybaka - cz. 4 - Wyprawa w obronie ziemi; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 9/32 - Debiut; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 5/20 - Miodobranie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Lalka - odc. 3* - Wielkopańskie zabawy - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Opole 2009 na bis /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Oni chcieli zabić Hitlera - odc. 1 - Samotny bohater (Sie wollen Hitler toten); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Peter Hartl, Christian Deick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Ewa Dałkowska - Cyrk Wszystkich Świętych; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Radio Romans - odc. 9/32 - Debiut; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 5/20 - Miodobranie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Komediantka - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 401; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Sukces - odc. 33/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Sukces - odc. 34/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Koncert finałowy XV Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Teatralnego Malta 2005 - Brygada Kryzys; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Tele 5 5:55 Werdykt 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Strumień namiętności Odcinek: 56 12:55 W świecie mitów Odcinek: 7 14:05 W pułapce strachu 16:10 Jednostka specjalna "Dunaj" Odcinek: 18 17:05 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 8 18:05 Tajniak i agentka Odcinek: 22 19:05 Był sobie złodziej Odcinek: 1 20:00 American Psycho II 21:50 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 10 22:20 Miasto ludzi Odcinek: 13 22:55 Komandosi Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 0:15 Intrygujące plotki 2:00 Nocny patrol VIVA Polska 6:00 Tip-Top lista - podsumowanie tygodnia 7:00 Power Lista 8:20 Viva Top 5 8:40 Top 5 best of Viva 9:00 Net Charts 10:00 Tip-Top lista 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Zrywacz 12:00 Parot 12:30 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz Superstar Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 14:00 Viva Top 5 14:20 Top 5 best of Viva 14:40 100% Viva 15:00 In & Out 16:00 10 na 10 17:00 Net Charts 18:00 Tip-Top lista 19:00 PL Top 10 20:00 Hot or Not Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 21:00 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj Odcinek: 3 22:00 Viva najbogatsi artyści 23:00 Disco ponad wszystko Odcinek: 1 0:00 In & Out 1:00 Viva Hits Polska 2:00 Kocha, nie kocha 2:30 Całuśnik 3:00 Parot 3:30 Kocha, nie kocha 4:00 Zrywacz 4:30 Parot 5:00 Kocha, nie kocha 5:30 Całuśnik Cinemax 6:00 Zachód słońca 7:45 Okno na podwórze 9:35 Kalifornijski poker 11:20 Wesele w Campobello 12:55 To, czego potrzeba do życia 14:35 Bohater z Bollywood 15:55 Człowiek z piasku 17:35 Premiera 20:00 Niesamowity Hulk 21:55 Zabiłem moją matkę 23:35 Bronson 1:05 Higglety Pigglety Pop! Życie to musi być coś więcej 1:35 Kobiece perwersje 3:30 Ognisty podmuch Cinemax 2 6:00 Zakazane owoce 7:40 Córka górnika 9:40 Człowiek, który pokochał Yngvego 11:15 Sekret Noemie 12:55 Wizja - z życia Hildegardy z Bingen 14:45 Okno na podwórze 16:35 Zakazane owoce 18:15 Zachód słońca 20:00 Wesele w Campobello 21:35 Randka w ciemno 22:55 Zamieć 0:35 Więzy miłości 2:35 Dom gasnącej miłości 4:20 Dzieci kukurydzy II: Ostateczne poświęcenie Eurosport 8:35 Magazyn FIA WTCC - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - 16. etap: Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux - Gap 10:00 Snooker - Turniej Australian Goldfields Open 11:30 Pływanie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Szanghaju - skoki kobiet z wieży 10-metrowej - eliminacje 13:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - 16. etap: Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux - Gap 14:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - 17. etap: Gap - Pinerolo 16:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - 17. etap: Gap - Pinerolo 17:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz fazy grupowej: Hiszpania - Belgia 20:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:10 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:20 Jeździectwo - Nations Cup Series w Falsterbo 21:20 Jeździectwo - Nations Cup Series w Akwizgranie 22:20 Jeździectwo - World Dressage Masters w Monachium 22:50 Jeździectwo - Riders Club 22:55 Golf - Turniej kobiet z cyklu European Tour na Teneryfie 23:05 Golf - Golf Club 23:10 Żeglarstwo - Medcup w Marsylii 23:40 Żeglarstwo - Yacht Club 23:45 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 0:15 Piłka nożna - Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 19 - mecz fazy grupowej: Rumunia - Czechy 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 7:00 Tenis ziemny - BNP Paribas Polish Open - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej 9:10 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 10:20 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 10:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - podsumowanie 12:00 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 12:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBO w Monachium - waga junior ciężka: Marco Huck - Hugo Hernan Garay 15:10 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz 2. rundy kwalifikacyjnej: Śląsk Wrocław - Dundee United 17:20 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 18:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - podsumowanie 19:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBA i WBO w Mexico City - waga lekka: Juan Manuel Marquez - Likar Ramos 20:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 2. rundy kwalifikacyjnej: Wisła Kraków - Skonto Ryga 22:00 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBO w Liverpoolu - waga superpiórkowa: Ricky Burns - Nicky Cook 0:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 8:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - podsumowanie 9:10 Boks 10:20 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 2. rundy kwalifikacyjnej: Wisła Kraków - Skonto Ryga 12:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Final Eight Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Argentyna 14:40 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 15:10 Boks 17:20 Żużel - Liga angielska - mecz: Eastbourne Eagles - Coventry Bees 19:30 Sport motorowodny - Zawody w Kazaniu - kwalifikacje i wyścig 21:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa 23:50 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 2. rundy kwalifikacyjnej 2:00 Zakończenie programu